1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to electric motors and more specifically to electric motor thermal management.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Electric motors use electric power to produce motion. Inefficiency of electric motors results in power dissipation in the form of heat. If an electric motor is allowed to overheat, it can be damaged. Thus, a temperature of an electric motor can be monitored to protect the electric motor against an overload condition and overheating. Traditionally, an electromechanical thermal switch has been used to protect an electric motor. However, an electromechanical thermal switch can be expensive, of insufficient reliability, and without a mechanism for verifying its proper operation while in use. Thus, an improved technology for electric motor thermal management is needed.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.